


All Signs Point to You

by she_who_the_river_could_not_hold



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Mild Angst, Oneshot, he will always be Zeke to me sorry JRoth, with a hint of potential future fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_who_the_river_could_not_hold/pseuds/she_who_the_river_could_not_hold
Summary: Where Zeke struggles with what Raven has done and thinks about what it means to him.





	All Signs Point to You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Episode 7 of Season 5 so spoilers ahead!

Even when hits fall on open wounds, there’s something about the first punch that always hurts the most.

 

The prior silence interrupted by the crack of a fist against bone; before a flurry of repeated hits, broken up by sharp kicks to the body, rain down. A moment of cold shock at that first feeling as awareness sinks in about what’s happening.

 

But this first punch wasn’t thrown by a fist.

 

This punch wasn’t when he first heard the crunch as knuckles collided against his cheekbones.

 

This first punch was the sinking feeling when they had come up to him, fists clenched and almost satisfied, knowing smirks across their faces. It had been as he had lowered his canteen and eyed them warily, his nerves gnawing away at his stomach before they had even reached him. It was the immediate knowledge that he had been sold out.

 

Knowing that Raven Reyes had turned him in.

 

That was the first punch for Zeke.

 

As he had walked past her in the church, after struggling to his feet, he thought he was going to feel anger. 

 

She had turned him in, given his name to his people. The shooting pain in his ribs, the pulsating deep burn in his nose, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, the swollen state of his eyes.

 

It was all from her.

 

But as his boots thud against the wooden floor in tandem with his heart, and his gaze lifted up to meet hers, it didn’t feel like he’s angry.

 

_He felt betrayed._

 

Zeke hadn’t meant to allow her to creep into him. But the very moment they had begun to battle each other for dominance across the controls he had felt something energize him, light a spark in his veins he hadn’t felt in God only knows how long. It had been curiosity mainly, at least to start. To find a worthy adversary after all this time. And the rebel inside him hadn’t been able to help it either, that first time he had lied to protect her and John Murphy. His soul had pounded at his core when the idea of killing the two aboard the ship had been pushed. And it roared in triumph when he feigned being locked out by Raven’s defensive move. 

 

But when they had come back to the ground, he had delayed seeing the prisoners. 

 

He didn’t need to confuse that challenge with anything else, like finding someone who he could relate to. He didn’t need any help in getting himself into trouble. 

 

But he knew he had to still help them.

 

And then she had fired back at him and had a better plan. And yes, _she had been right_ , he had liked it better. And for a moment, it had felt like he on a real team. One with an end goal that he shared, one where he didn’t struggle as much with his allegiances.

 

He hated it. 

 

He found himself almost sullen around her, even as their plan unfolded exactly how it was supposed to be. Keeping the mask on around everyone else even as he felt hers slipping. The tension lifting from her face made his heart pound and the way she had looked at him when they had been alone in the church terrified him. So openly and honestly.

 

_I’m not as good as you hoped_ , he had warned her. 

 

He wouldn’t let her see him for anything but what he was.

 

But even then, as he staggered further into the church, he saw that same look on her face. Open and honest. And in pain. The tears that shone in her eyes had only further cut into him and he pulled his gaze away. 

 

It’s moments later though, after everyone had settled back in, that she finally approached him. He felt her presence before she spoke. 

 

“Let me look at your wounds,” she instructed softly, stepping closer to him. He recoiled.

 

Her eyes immediately began to glisten with tears again, and he shook his head as if to rid himself of the look she was giving him.

 

“Please,” she added on, and he’s pretty sure her lip quivers just slightly.

 

“I didn’t realize you were a medic too. Is there anything you can’t do?” 

 

He hadn’t meant to scoff at her like that, the biting words coming out before he had registered them. _Staying silent apparently was something she couldn’t do,_ were silent words hanging between them _._

 

Raven let out a long, shaky breath as she tried to compose herself. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

He bit back a retort and shifted his weight. The wince he struggled to hide at the pain failed to escape her notice though.

 

“Can you at least sit down, please?” Raven asked desperately.

 

He couldn’t deny her that request, especially when he knew that it would no doubt alleviate the pain he was attempting to endure. So he did his best to get himself seated, easing his legs out in front of himself and gingerly leaning forward. He spit out some blood that had pooled into his mouth onto the floor.

 

Raven sat down next to him. Far enough away that they weren’t touching but every hair on his arm stood up all the same. She sat up perfectly upright, staring straight ahead as her hands fidgeted with a thread on the cuff of her jacket. 

 

Zeke’s eyes traced up from the brace on her leg to the collar on her neck. A flare of pain shot through him in sympathy as he took in the violence that had happened to her.

 

He wasn’t going to let himself forgive her that easily. 

 

Just because her eyes still shone with unshed tears, and that maybe she was somehow not entirely at fault here, didn’t mean he was going to just reopen himself up to her. He had made it this far without caring about someone and he wasn’t going to start now.

 

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t mend a bridge before it was too far gone in flames.

 

“I guess we’re on the same team now,” he said, his voice coming out low.

 

She turned at that, a small watery smile forming on her face and Zeke swore he felt his own mouth twitch in response. 

 

He was going to have to have her explain everything and to be truly honest with him now. Because all signs pointed to her being at fault for this and if this was where they were at now, they really needed to work together. 

 

But there were other signs with different meanings too. 

 

And those ones he was going to have to work out on his own.


End file.
